Mudcrab
Mudcrabs are large crabs found near almost any body of water or in sewers in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The species seems to evolve differently depending on its surroundings. They are tough and territorial, and groups of Mudcrabs may become troublesome. Individually, they are more of a nuisance than an actual danger. Tamriellic culture Mudcrabs are particularly known for their weakness and ugly appearance. While unremarkable in most provinces, the creature has gained a large fascination in Cyrodiil near the end of the Third Era. It's a very common pastime for Cyrodiillic people to express their dislike for the appearance of a Mudcrab to each other. Occasionally, when Cyrodillians are in battle, they throw the taunt, "I've fought mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" at their opponent. This could be taken as a very serious insult, as mudcrabs are terrible fighters. It is not known if Cyrodiil retained this fascination in the year 4E 201, in which the events of The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim take place. General traits shared by all species *Deal physical damage *Are able to breathe under water with a Water Breathing effect. *Are incredibly slow. *Can swim well, but cannot attack while in water except the ones found in Skyrim. Species of mudcrab Morrowind Mudcrabs This type looks like a large brown rock. It used this appearance as disguise to fool a predator into walking in the process of attacking.]]away. When approached by a potential prey, it deploys its legs and a set of large jaws to attack it. It can infect the player with Swamp Fever. The Redoran Manor District and Council halls in Ald'ruhn are located in a giant crab shell once belonging to a Mudcrab of incredible size. Cyrodiillic mudcrabs This type does not posses the ability to camouflage itself as a rock. Its also much more crablike in appearance compared to its Morrowind cousin, in that it has pincer arms instead of jaws. Its back is covered by rock-like bulbs. It can infect the player with Swamp Fever. The best way to kill the Cyrodiillic Mudcrab is with the Cold Touch spell. Skyrim mudcrabs Skyrim mud crabs look like crabs, like their Cyrodiillic cousins, but are also capable of pretending to be a rock like their Morrowind cousins. They are greyish in color and their back looks like a rock. They attack in a group of two or three. They burrow themselves in the ground so only its back is visible to fool potential enemies. Another remarkable thing about Skyrim Mudcrabs is that they are a lot stronger and more aggressive than their cousins from Morrowind and Cyrodiil. But in contrast to them, the Skyrim Mudcrab is not able to infect other creatures with diseases. Mudcrabs prefer to stay near the water and won't follow you too far away from its home. There also appears to be two distinct genders, or possibly a sub-species, with specimens of differing sizes. Upon visiting the fossilized giant mudcrab, various sized Mudcrabs can be seen at this location. Though weak and easily killed by those with even a low archery skill, arrows will not penetrate a mudcrab's shell, instead bouncing back towards the archer (possibly causing you to shoot yourself). Alchemical ingredients *Crab Meat (Oblivion) *Mudcrab Chitin (Skyrim) Unique mudcrabs Mudcrab Merchant A mudcrab living on an island in Morrowind. He has no physical differences from a regular mud crab, prompting many players to attack him. However, it is possible to talk or trade with him, and he has 10,000 gold in pocket. 'Spectral Mudcrab' A spectral mudcrab can be found in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. It appears to be a ghostly version of a mudcrab, and can only be killed with silver, daedric, or magic weapons. King Mudcrab A giant mudcrab, (roughly the size of 8 mudcrabs although no stronger), can also be found in Greenmead Cave, a cave halfway between Skingrad and the Imperial City on the Gold Road. It guards multiple treasure chests. Other than its size, the Giant Mudcrab has the same amount of health and damage ratio as any regular mud crab. It doesn't even carry any more crab meat. Because of its incredible size, the crab moves far faster than a normal one. 'Fossilized Giant Mudcrab' Found in Skyrim, this small pond between Swindler's Den and Broken Fang Cave contains the carcass of a giant fossilized mudcrab, surrounded by regular mudcrabs of different sizes. You cannot reanimate this dead giant crab by using conjuration spells, as it seems to be only the shell of the gigantic mudcrab. Also, there is a little cave-like structure by the pond which contains a skeleton and a random sword. 'Guardian Mudcrab' A Guardian Mudcrab is fought during Kyne's Sacred Trials and only shows up during this quest. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Oblivion= |-| Skyrim= Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures